An Indecent Proposal
by The Belle of La Rochelle
Summary: New York 1776. All alone in the British occupied city, A Boston raised Lady Mary Ludlow with ties to the Patriot cause finds her loyalties questioned when her father inherits a ducal title. A chance meeting with 'The Handsomest Man in the British Army' at a dinner party finds her the most unlikely protector setting into motion a set of events that will change her life and those aro


**New York**  
**Winter 1776/7 **

"Major Andre, may I make known to you Mistress Mary Ludlow? Mistress Ludlow hails originally from Boston and is the owner and head mistress of The Thomas Aquinas Academy for Young Women." Katrina von Lieden, their pretty and plump blonde hostess said bringing forward a young lady of what appeared impeccable breeding from the set of her head and posture dressed fashionably in pale ivory silk gown embroidered all over with brightly colored wildflowers.  
"Major Andre, my pleasure, I believe we are neighbors." Mary stated, bobbing a curtsey then holding her hand out for the obligatory kiss.  
John's breath caught, instantly struck by her English Rose beauty and how young she was. He would bet his horse that the girl had not yet seen eighteen summers. Her figure, from what he could ascertain through her gown, was curved in all the proper places, lovely shaped breasts swelling up over the lace that edged the low square neckline of her bodice, a tiny waist which he was certain a man could span with his hands, rounded hips, underneath her gown and petticoats he imagined a pair of long legs made to wrap about her lover's hips whilst he pleasured her intimately. Her hair was a glorious red-gold that fell in thick waves down her back. Her skin was gorgeous, the color of the finest polished alabaster with a fetching freckle her and there, large Ceylon sapphire blue eyes fringed with dark long lashes in a heart shaped face looked up at him. The gaze direct and intelligent, flashing with a spark that bespoke a spirit that lay hidden beneath. He took the moment to inventory her face, high cheekbones, a long straight nose with a slight turn up at the tip, a pair of pink lips that were lush and practically begged to be kissed. "Your servant, Mistress." He said, his voice a low seductive caress, taking her hand, pressing his lips upon it.  
"Major , I thank you." She said. Sweet Jesu! Were those his teeth nibbling her skin? She felt her breath catch, rooted to the spot, unable to move feeling the handsome British officer's cobalt blue eyes sweep over her, boldly. Not bothering to hide his interest.  
"Since we are neighbors, Mistress Ludlow, we should set about becoming better acquainted." John said, his eyes caressing the low square neckline of her gown. "I trust the officers and soldiers under my command have behaved as true gentlemen?"  
"So far, Major."  
"You will avail me if they give yourself, your staff or your pupils any grief or trouble, won't you? How did a lady as youthful and lovely as you come to open such a school? Certainly one would be content within the whirl of New York society."  
"As an educated man yourself, do you not believe women should be afforded the same opportunities?" Mary asked.  
"I am flattered that you made inquiries as to my back ground." John said with a grin. "MMmmm." He pondered the question. "If they comport themselves such as yourself, Mistress Ludlow, I see every reason to educated women. Officers do enjoy more than decorative flowers gracing their salons, dining tables and beds."  
"Do you have a preference, Major?" Mary asked, unable to help herself. It did not hurt to flirt with the dashing officer did it? It could help The Cause.  
"That you would be inclined to be most neighborly, calling upon me next door as much as possible to share meals, tea, or whatever that which you require and will amuse you. I would be delighted to service...erm, serve you personally." John replied his eyes twinkling with mischief. "And protect you from the rakes and rogues of the city, a young lady, unmarried and with no men of her own family about needs a protector."  
"Who will protect me from you, Major Andre?" Mary teased.  
"I promise that you will enjoy reforming my many vices, Mistress Ludlow." He flirted back. "I understand that you also without a matron and will most definitely need a gentleman to keep the wolves at bay."  
"That is most kind. How will I ever repay such a kindness especially with a war on?" She asked.  
"Trust me, I will think of something." He answered with a rakish wink and smile, his gaze sweeping over her, lust and desire burning in his eyes.  
"You mistake me for a lady of easy virtue, Major . I assure you that is quite far from the truth." Mary whispered so only he could hear reading the look in his eyes.  
"No my dear, I did not. There is nothing shameful in the wanting." He explained. "You are ripe for the attentions of a gentleman which I will be happy to oblige you, being strictly neighborly, of course." He lied.  
What had she done? She should have tendered her regrets to the van Leiden's invitation claiming a headache for this evening. She had walked straight into the lion's den. If Andre knew what she kept hidden in the attic of her academy periodically he would charge her with treason! He would not be pleased to hear who some of her friends were either especially seeing what and who her father had recently become! "Of course you will, Major Andre." Mary said.  
"I believe we all will, Mistress Ludlow!" A young lieutenant said, one of the half a dozen that were crowded about her now, dressed in their scarlet coated uniforms.  
"I will personally see to Mistress Ludlow." John said, clearly staking his claim to the beautiful red-head. The other officers would be soon taking bets as to how long it would take the handsome Major to seduce the young lady give his reputation and the lady's looks and obvious charms. Better yet, seeing as she was rich, unmarried and probably a virgin, how long it would take him to wed her and bed her.  
"Dinner is served!" The butler of the house announced.  
"Shall I escort you to dinner?" John asked Mary, offering her his arm.  
"Keeping the rogues and rakes at bay already, Major? I am impressed." Mary said, slipping her arm through his, allowing him to lead her with the other guests into the dining room, not liking the way one of the junior officers was looking at her, instinctively moving closer to her escort, her fingers increasing their pressure upon his forearm.  
"Are you quite alright, my dear?" John asked, feeling the increase in pressure against the fabric of his scarlet coat. "No need to fret. I will keep close to you for the rest of the evening. Do allow me to escort you home."  
Mary nodded. "That is so very kind of you, Major. I accept."  
"It will be my pleasure." He said, smiling. "Ah, I see we are to be dinner partners." He added as they reached the table finding that the pair was to be sitting beside one another. He pulled out her chair, allowing her to skirt past him, being certain that his front brushed against her back, making her aware of him and his powerful masculinity, his hips brushing her back ever so slightly but enough to elicit the reaction he sought, watching, pleased, as a tell-tale blush stole over her chest and cheeks staining them a pretty pink. "Excuse me." He stated, taking his own seat beside her, brushing his thigh against her own through the layers of the fabric of her gown when he sat down.  
"Of course." Mary murmured as she placed her napkin in her lap, snaking her tongue out from between her lips to moisten them, swallowing as flames of desire snaked and leapt up her thigh. She went to shift her leg away but he would not allow her, keeping the contact of their thighs next to one another Mary catching the corners of his lips lifting in a smile as he winked at her, blushing even redder she looked away, suddenly quite interested in the pattern upon the fine china plate in front of her.  
"I believe those are Eglantine roses, if I remember my varieties correctly." John whispered in her ear, his hot breath ruffling her hair, sending a shiver of intense and consuming need dancing down her spine.  
What was the matter with her and the considerable physical attraction she felt for this particular British Officer? She was virtuous, still a virgin not the sort to carry on as some bitch in heat! Yet she could not help but react to him. He had awakened and stirred something in her that she had never felt before. God help her! Better be prey to the attentions of a dashingly handsome officer such as Major Andre than some of the others she had met and spoken to this evening. "They are quite beautiful." Mary said making conversation.  
"Not as beautiful as you, my dear." John said to her.  
"Silver tongued rogue!" She shot at him. "So quick with the compliment."  
"I don't see you objecting." He fired back as the first course was served, a thick pea soup laced with sherry. "Quite the contrary, does that fetching blush extend all over?" He asked.  
"Extend all over what?" She answered his question with one of her own.  
"Your most delectable person or will you be kind enough to allow me to unveil the mystery myself at some point? I so look forward to it." He whispered, taking a spoonful of his soup.  
"Major Andre!" She admonished him, blushing redder.  
"Has anyone ever told you how desirable you are when you are flustered?" He asked with a grin. "I believe that I will thoroughly enjoy our carriage ride home." He said looking at her out of the corner of one of his eyes, taking another spoonful of soup, bringing it to his mouth.  
"Will you now?" She breathed, looking over at him.  
"Mistress Ludlow, though I believe it is Lady Mary Ludlow now, is it not? Did His Grace of Sutherland, your father, make it safely back to England?" One of the other dinner guests asked.  
John immediately perked up becoming instantly interested in the nature of this conversation. Mistress Ludlow's father was the Duke of Sutherland? How did he not know that?  
"Thank you for your inquiry, Mister Ballard. He did. I received correspondence from him last week stating that he and my mother were settling in quite nicely at their home in London under the difficult and unusual circumstances."  
"My condolences on your uncle's tragic death, we read about it in the London Times. Breaking his neck falling from his horse, how horrible, now your father is His Grace."  
"The Duke of Sutherland is now Charles Ludlow, the merchant from Boston? Friend of the traitors Hancock, the Adams cousins, the late Doctor Joseph Warren, General Washington himself and many others?" John asked looking over at Mary. "Why did you not tell me of your father?"  
"You never asked, Major ."  
"This changes the game entirely, Lady Mary."  
"In what way?"  
"You are no longer an orphan but the most eligible daughter of a powerful Peer of the Realm. I will not be inclined to let you out of my sight for your own safety. I would advise that you move in with myself and the soldiers and travel next door to the academy to teach every day. I will have a suite of room prepared for you. This evening we will make other arrangements." He stated the tone of his voice clear that he would entertain no arguments to the contrary.  
"With all due respect, Major, I am thoroughly capable..." Mary began.  
"The matter is settled. There will be hell to pay if anything happened to you. General Howe would have a fit of apoplexy if he knew that you were left prey to the rebels and not protected." John stated, figuring out how he was to handle protecting her and running his spy network.  
"What of my boarders, Major? Shall they be left prey to whatever goes bump in the night?" Mary asked.  
"My dear young lady, not one of those young women is the daughter of a Peer of the Realm. If it will ease your mind and not cause you undue stress, I will personally assign officers and soldiers under my command to stand guard over the academy at night whilst you remain safely under my personal protection." John stated. "The matter is settled and I will hear no more protests about it, Lady Mary, at present or in the near future."  
"We shall see about that. Must I remind you, Major Andre that I outrank you socially being, as you have been so clear to point out to me several times this evening, the daughter of a Peer of the Ream, specifically a duke, whereas you only hold the rank of Major in His Majesty's army." Mary reminded him.  
"As I have stated, Your Ladyship has no male relations present to see to your welfare and protection. Therefore, because of your position, it is prudent that I act as General Howe would expect, Lady Mary. You will be moving in with me, the officers and soldiers." John reiterated his stance on the matter. "Hush, now. I believe dinner is served. Do you sing or play any instruments, Lady Mary?" He asked brightly, changing the subject as platters of ham and roast chickens were passed about, along with several types of vegetables, the wine poured.  
"I do both, Major. I sing and play the harpsichord and harp." Mary replied, turning about to serve her some ham from a platter one of the footmen offered, her thigh unintentionally brushing next to his as she did so. She looked down at his tight buff colored breeches that appeared to hug his muscular thighs, blinking, heat traveling from her own thigh up her hip to settle in her core, her stomach muscles tightening, her breathing becoming slightly shallow, and her eyes meeting his.  
John arched a brow over one of his eyes, questioningly, winking at her, his lips curling up into a smile, all too aware of her reaction to him, rather enjoying her breasts strain against her bodice as they rose and fell over the low cut neckline of her gown, as she strove to discreetly calm herself. "Quite accomplished I see. Am I correct to assume that you are quite accomplished in all that which is required of a young woman of your station?" He asked. "Have you made your debut, Lady Mary, have you been courted?"  
"Sadly no, Major. I am only seventeen. I sincerely doubt there will be an opportunity for such frivolities as there is a war on. I would not expect to have a formal debut." She replied.  
"You will be my hostess." He stated, serving himself some of the mashed parsnips and pumpkin that were being served about the table. "There will be many opportunities as we do much entertaining."  
"Though some of the manner of what goes on is not fit for a young lady." Mister Ballard murmured under his breath. "I trust, Major Andre that the young lady's reputation and Good Name are of the utmost importance to you? A young woman such as the Lady Mary living in a household full of gentlemen, I trust that there are officers' wives present to act as chaperones? Certainly there are female servants but they hardly are Her Ladyship's social equals."  
"Mister Ballard, I think you for your concern, but the officers and soldiers under my command have been trained to treat a young woman with respect and decorum. Lady Mary need not fear for her reputation or virtue. Remember she will be my personal charge." John replied.  
"That is what we are afraid of." Someone quipped, earning some good natured chuckles and laughter from the men and titters and giggles from the women. It was all in good fun.  
"No need to worry, My Lady. You will be safe. You have my word on it." John reassured Mary.  
The meal passed along apace. The conversation turning to music, dancing and painting, Mary finding out that John was highly educated and quite accomplished. Not only was he one of the handsomest officers in His Majesty's army but also one of the most charming. She found herself becoming more attracted to him with each passing minute they passed in conversation much to her distress.  
After the meal they retired to the drawing room for a musicale. Four of the gentlemen guests compromised a string quartet playing selections of Haydn and Handel. Mary and John sat beside one another toward the back of the group. "Do you play, Major?" Mary whispered.  
"All manner of wicked games." He teased back.  
"No, an instrument." She clarified.  
"I can play all nature of them." He replied. "I have been told that I have the ability of making them sing ecstatically. I would be delighted to demonstrate my proficiency at time of your convenience, Lady Mary." He offered a roguish smile playing about his mouth.  
"I look forward to the demonstration." She said innocently not catching the double entendre.  
"Consider it a way in which we will become much more intimately acquainted." John said, low.  
"Intimately?" She whispered in his ear, ruffling that thin platinum blond braided queue he wore.  
"Yes, most intimately, Lady Mary." John reassured her the second time that evening. "You have my word on it as a gentleman. I promise that I will endeavor to do my best, not to disappoint."  
"Disappoint?"  
"It will be most pleasurable."  
"What will be?"  
"The intimacy, Sweetheart." John replied, delighting in watching her reactions to his low husky whispered words each one as a caress fueling and fanning the fierce attraction between them.

"It was so good of you to attend, Lady Mary. Do tender our felicitations and best wishes to Their Graces when the next time you write. I trust that His Grace, your father, is adapting well to his new position." Katrina van Lieden said in farewell. Major Andre, I trust that you will keep a close eye on the young lady since she will now be staying under your roof."  
"Thank you, it was a pleasure to be invited. The meal was superb. It is so kind of you to send along the instructions for the sauce that accompanied the chicken. I will send over the instructions for the pudding and the ice cream. You must come to tea, that is if Major Andre and his officers would be agreeable to having a clutch of women descend up them."  
"No, not at all provided I and the officers are invited." He stated looking at Mary, taking her hand and helping her into the carriage.  
"Yes, of course." She answered, moving past him to settle herself onto one of the seats.  
"Thank you ever so kindly, Mrs. van Lieden for your hospitality this evening, the meal was delicious and the entertainment simply delightful. Your servant, Madame." John said, kissing the lady's hand farewell, hopping up into the carriage, allowing the footman to close the door, John rapped his fist on the inside roof of the carriage indicating that the driver was to move on.  
"I am so dreadfully sorry that I was unable to send along a message for someone to fetch a few things for you this evening, Lady Mary. We will have to visit your home. Seeing as it is not that far from mine I did not see that as an inconvenience." John explained. "As I stated before, you will, I am afraid, have to sleep in my bed not with me in it, of course. Though mayhap at another time, General Howe will be casting about to find a proper well connected officer for you to wed."  
"Where will you be sleeping?" Mary asked.  
"On a pallet in front of the fireplace do not fret over me. Soldiers are used to such hardships." John replied. "I am certain that General Howe will convene a meeting to select those officers and Loyalists he would consider as suitable candidates for your hand."  
"Without His Grace, my father's permission?" Mary asked.  
"It would take far too long for a letter to be dispatched to England, time is of the essence. We cannot have some rebel carrying you off and holding you for ransom or worse. A lady with the charms and attributes such as you possess would incite the lust and desire of any man."  
"I am too young to be entertaining thoughts of a husband!" She protested.  
"Many women your age have come out into society or are engaged and courting. I am surprised that you do not have a whole coterie of young gentlemen making calls and seeking you out at social functions." John stated.  
"There were some young men this evening at the van Lieden's, you practically growled at poor Henry Phipps when he wished to have a word with me before the musicale." Mary observed.  
"What he wanted was completely inappropriate!" John stated.  
"How would you know, Major? Did you divine his thoughts?" Mary asked.  
John's eyes bored into Mary's in the darkness, the moonlight casting shadows upon the lines and planes of his face. "Henry Phipps is not capable of concealing his intent. It was clear that the nature of what he wanted was not gentlemanly." John explained to Mary. "I did not divine his thoughts but it is clear that the young rascal does not have honorable intensions. I merely dissuaded him to protect your honor and reputation. You do not want to get tangled up with such as Henry Phipps. My subordinates tell me he is known quite well in the not so respectable establishments having a perchance for visiting taverns, brothels and the theatre. He keeps a mistress. Not the manner of young man a lady such as you should be consorting with."  
"Do not unmarried men and married men engage in such pursuits? What makes Henry Phipps so disagreeable?"  
"Because I said he was!" John shot back a bit exasperated. The thought of Henry Phipps touching and kissing her made his heart constrict with jealousy. He moved to sit beside her.  
Mary shifted over on the plush brocaded seat, gasping in surprise as he took her chin in his gloved hand, holding it between his thumb and forefinger.  
"He wanted to engage in intimacies such as this with you!" He said, his mouth crushing down upon hers in harsh, hard, demanding kiss, which quickly turned to several kisses of great passion, John drawing her against his hard muscular body.  
She whimpered low in the back of her throat, pure naked desire surging through her, feeling the pointed tip of his tongue, that tasted faintly of champagne, trace along the seam of her lips eager to gain entrance, the thumb and forefinger holding her chin slipping down over her neck, beneath her cape, skimming over her chest, teasing the lace at the neckline of her dress, his fingers then splay against her silk covered ribcage as her arms wound about his neck, her mouth finally parting on a soft moan, his tongue pushing past her teeth to fence delicately with hers abruptly pulling away breaking their embrace.  
The coach stopped, pulling up to the entrance of the academy. The coachman jumping down to open the door to the carriage, John getting out first, then assisting Mary, the contact and close proximity of their bodies to and near one another setting the air between them crackling and snapping with sexual tension. Not to mention the kisses they had just shared.  
"A word, Major Andre." A young sergeant said, approaching John as he and Mary made their way up the short walk to the front door.  
"Excuse me for a moment, Lady Mary." John said, stepping away to speak with the enlisted man. "Cannot the business wait, Sergeant MacLeane, do you not see that I am otherwise engaged?" He asked impatiently.  
"There is a woman waiting for you, Major. She arrived when you were out and will not leave."  
"Find the means to get rid of her. Do you not see that I am occupied?" John asked, referring to Mary.  
"No desire to entertain two?" One of the lieutenants asked looking over at Mary who stood waiting, her features illuminated by the moonlight. "Though that beauty looks to be more than an armful."  
"That beauty, as you so correctly refer to her, Lieutenant Richards, is the youngest daughter of the Duke of Sutherland and will be staying with us as our honored guest as her position makes her present accommodations at the academy unsafe." John said. "She will be residing with me until her rooms can be prepared. I cannot keep the lady waiting much longer out in this cold. Do what you must to get rid the woman." He ordered referring to his mistress. "Then see that the fires are stoked in my rooms, a decanter of brandy and two glasses are sent up as well as some bread, cheese and apples."  
"Is there something amiss?" Mary asked John.  
"No matter that cannot be resolved by His Majesty's Army." John answered. "Let us venture inside before we freeze from the cold."  
"I trust that you will see it your duty to warm me, as well."  
John chuckled. "My Darling Girl, you have no idea." He stated leading her inside the academy's front door shutting it behind them.  
They made their way through the illuminated entry past the parlour, pausing at the door. John sensing someone or a pair of some ones was inside, he pushed the door in. Mary close behind him.  
"Oh My God!" She gasped, burying her face into the fine wool of John's cape to hide her embarrassment at the sensual tableaux before them. One of the maids sat upon the settee, the bodice of her dress unlaced, her bosom bare, her skirts about her waist, legs spread where one of the footmen knelt pleasuring her intimately with his mouth. The maid's gasps and vile words encouraging the young man on in his endeavor filled the room.  
The maid opened her eyes for a moment, shrieking in alarm at the sight of the dashing British officer. She was about to extend an invitation for the major to join them but then she spied the young Mistress of the house and thought better of it, the lovers quickly separating.  
"Get your things and get out!" Mary said, recovered from the initial embarrassment, repelled and fascinated at what the maid and footman had been doing but knowing the proper cause of action for showing such disrespect, they had to be sacked. It had been all so wickedly exciting though, she thought. Briefly wondering what it would feel like if she and John had been in their places. She felt her cheeks burn as the visions took form in her mind. "I need to get my things. Are you coming, Major?"  
Raising a brow at her words, John lips quirked into a grin in an attempt to dispel a rather awkward situation. "At a later time perhaps, that I am most certain." He murmured. How this girl aroused his senses and awakened his desires. "Yes, of course." He added following her out of the parlour, the lovers ignored, into the well appointed Entrance Hall and stair case, noting how the young proprietress of the academy had spared no expense, Chippendale, Heppelwhite and Sheraton furniture, rugs and various accessories from the Orient including India and China decorated what he could see. He allowed her to lead him up two flights of stairs to the third floor, down a hall to a door, placing an index finger at her lips to remind him to keep quiet. The young ladies were obviously in their beds asleep.  
"What am I to tell the young ladies in the morning?" She asked him.  
"I will help you think of some viable explanation. No need to fret about it." He answered, watching her open the door to her suite of rooms.  
"Wait here." She ordered indicating a blue brocaded winged back chair near the fireplace as Mary hastened through a door way to what must be her bedchamber. He heard the rustling of fabrics and the gentle clattering of glassware against itself. Curious, John crossed the room to stand in the door way observing her place lacey feminine under clothes into an embroidered satchel.  
"Let me help you." He said, crossing the space to where she stood, his eyes fleeting over the well appointed four poster bed. The lovers display in the in the parlour had aroused him, he was impatient to get her settled. For a moment he regretted sending his mistress, Philomena away. He most certainly could have used the distraction that she would have afforded him. He came up behind Mary noting and delighting that she was completely unable to conceal her reaction to his physical nearness to her. That she was all too aware of his powerful virility and the effect it had upon her.  
"Is this proper, Major?" She asked.  
"Certainly not, Lady Mary. But it is a necessity." He replied, brushing his front against her back, placing a hand on the small of it through her cape.  
"I...I am almost finished." She stammered flustered at his nearness.  
"Oh, no! Quite the contrary, My Dear, you have only just begun."

Unlike the academy, the New York City Hall where the officers and soldiers were lodged was still bustling with activity; they could hear laughter and the clinking of glasses and cutlery coming from the dining room when they entered the large foyer.  
"Welcome, Lady Mary." I am Abigail." A pretty medium skinned black woman greeted Mary. "I hope that your stay with us will be pleasant. Major, your room has been prepared as you instructed. Lady Mary, I can escort you if you wish, help you prepare to retire." Abigail offered.  
"Thank you, Abigail. Yes, please." Mary said.  
"I will be up in no longer than an hour." John said as two enlisted men helped them remove their cloaks and take their gloves. "Until then, milady." He said, bowing with a flourish, taking her right hand in his, bringing it to his mouth, kissing it, his lips lingering a bit longer than what was considered proper.  
Mary felt her cheeks burn happy when he released her hand and ventured into the dining room.  
"Do wait up." He said, his voice low and husky, catching her eye, winking, roguishly then disappearing beneath the doorway to join the officers and enlisted men.

Dressed in a low cut lace edged nightgown with long full sleeves, Mary sat up against the pillows in John's bed, the light from the candelabrums and the fire crackling and snapping merrily in the fireplace burning brightly. Looking up from the copy of the Iliad she was reading when she heard the door open. John stepping over the threshold, his eyes alight with pleasure at seeing her in his bed.  
"That is a sight that I could become accustomed to quite quickly." He murmured unhooking the fastenings of his jacket, shrugging it off, dropping it over the straight ladder backed chair nearby, his hands going to the black stock at his neck.  
"Can I assist you, Major?" She asked, watching him, closing and laying her book aside, tossing the covers off, getting out of bed, crossing to where he stood.  
"So eager to undress me, Lady Mary." He teased, pulling the black stock from about his neck, placing it on top of his scarlet jacket.  
"It is time for bed."  
"You wish me in yours." He continued to tease.  
"There is a pallet prepared for you by the fire." She reminded him.  
"I do not have to use it." He countered guiding her fingers to the buttons of his waistcoat, lacing them together making quick work of them undoing each one in quick succession, taking it off and laying it on top of his stock. "It is unusually cold this evening. We both may sleep better if we share the bed." He offered, inclining his head playfully, nuzzling her nose with his, and kissing the tip moving his arms about her to undo the cuffs of his shirt, drawing her into the safety of his arms.  
"There will be enough gossip regarding the fact that we shared your rooms, Major. Dare you add fuel to the fire and compromise my reputation? No officer will wish to marry Major Andre's whore no matter how grand my connections and fortune. "She said practically though her body was all too aware of him, wanting his touch, his kisses, a fact that he clearly knew feeling the same inexplicable intense sexual attraction to her.  
"Are you certain that you wish to banish me to the cold lonely pallet by the fire? No one need ever know." He explained his voice low and seductive, a thumb tracing her cheek up to a temple, enticing her.  
"Need know what?" She whispered.  
"That we shared a bed. I promise to be a perfect gentleman." He vowed.  
"Major Andre, you are proving to be quite persuasive." She said, her steely resolve slipping away. "How can I resist that charm? Remove your shirt. I wish to see you."  
John grinned. "So bold, Lady Mary. It will be my pleasure." He said moving away from her, pulling his shirt over his head. "If I get cold you must promise to warm me." He added tossing his shirt on top of his other clothes, bare chested he turned to her.  
Mary's mouth fell open. He had to be one of the most handsome and sexy men that she had ever seen. The British officers that had been quartered with her family in Boston had been incredibly young as were most of the men of her acquaintance other than family and her father's colleagues such as Mister Hancock, Doctor Warren, Mister Revere and the like which she had not entertained improper thoughts about. Major John Andre was a full grown man with an intense sexual magnetism that made him virtually irresistible.  
"Go on, don't be afraid. Touch me. I promise that I won't bite. Unless you wish me to, of course, and ask very nicely then I promise to have you crooning with pleasure."  
"You do?" She asked unable to resist twining the fingers of one hand about his pale braided queue, the index finger of the other tracing the hollow at the base of his throat down over his chest to the tops of his buff colored breeches.  
"You like to play with fire, don't you?" He breathed, just before pouncing.  
The next thing she knew she was slammed up against the wall closest to them, John's mouth ravaging hers, his hands all over her, touching, seeking, caressing, pulling her from the wall, drawing her into his arms, his lips still entertaining their sensual assault upon hers, tumbling with her upon the bed. "I wish to see you, too..." He whispered against her wet swollen mouth, drawing away for a moment.  
"My reputation..."  
"Is already compromised enough as it is, Lady Mary. I will be General Howe's first suggestion as a potential husband considering the present circumstances and what has transpired between us. The other considerations will be but a formality. If such matters do come to pass, which I am certain they must and will, at least there will be some pleasure found in the physical portion of what will begin as a Marriage of Convenience." He explained, one of his hands going to the closures at the neckline of her nightgown his mistress, Philomena completely forgotten.


End file.
